


Tree

by SherlockianWhovian



Series: Killy Cat [10]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Killian Cat, Killy Cat, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 10:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13950060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianWhovian/pseuds/SherlockianWhovian
Summary: Based on this Tumblr prompt: Killy Cat climbs up too high and gets stuck in the tree.





	Tree

The yowling was the first alert that Emma had to something being wrong. She was sunbathing in the palace garden when Killian’s yowling reached her and instantly made her sit up.

She pulled on her robe and shoes and ran in the direction of the cries, her hands forming into fists as she gathered her magic and prepared to take on the threat to her pirate cat.

Killian yowled again, trying to make his voice as loud as possible as he cried for his Swan’s help. He wished that he could make words so she’d be able to understand his predicament.

Emma stopped running and looked up, her eyes searching the branches of the trees as her ears focused on her pirate’s voice. She rolled her eyes and laughed out loud when she saw him balanced precariously on a tree branch high above.

“You’re stuck?“ she asked in amazement, “Why did you even climb up there?“

Killian meowed at her, hissing a little in complaint at her amusement. He didn’t feel amused at all by the situation. It wasn’t his fault that he’d climbed the tree without thought of how his kitten body would get down.

“Alright, just hold on.“ Emma chuckled, raising her hands and sending her magic out to collect him. She slowly lowered him down to the ground, knowing that he disliked it immensely when she poofed him from place to place.

Killian shook himself once the magic let him go, the warm tingling making his fur feel strange. He padded over to her and rubbed his furry head against her leg to thank her for being his savior. He then raised his paw and spiked her leg with his claws, his way of demanding that she lift him up and give him some fuss.

“I need to find that matching leash and start using it.“ Emma teased, lifting him up and running her hand down his body from his head to his tail, “No more trees, Killy Cat.“

Killian meowed in agreement, nuzzling his face into her neck as she carried him home.


End file.
